Old Habits Die Hard
by JudeValmont
Summary: El título está inspirado en la película Alfie. Regina nunca tuvo el valor de decirle a Emma que siente. ¿Qué pasará cuando vuelva a Storybrooke?
1. 2009 & 2014

**¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Hola! He vuelto. Sí me había ido por un largo tiempo e incluso hay fics que no he terminado, pero he venido con una nueva idea. Una idea que está completa. La escribí en un cuadernito que conseguí y las palabras fluyeron libremente. He quedado bastante satisfecha, espero que ustedes opinen lo mismo o algo similar.**

 **Este fic tiene 6 capítulos. No me pregunten si son largos que de verdad no sé… Pero si está completo. Lo juro.**

 **¡IMPORTANTE! Este fic es 50% ficción y 50% realidad. Los pensamientos están en cursiva. Recuerden OUAT no me pertenece, pero la trama es experiencia propia y también inventada. Sin más… ¡Disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 1: 2009**

La primera vez que la vio se había quedado deslumbrada. Tenía 12 años y andaba jugando rugby en el patio del colegio, mientras ella estaba sentada tranquilamente hablando con Robin Hood. Era nueva, estaba 100% segura de eso. Nunca la había visto y ya estaba encantada.

Un balonazo la despertó.

"¡Joder! ¡Me vas a matar maldito Graham!"

"¡Eh! Con esa boca no pareces una señorita, Mills."

"¿Quién te dijo que quiero ser una, infeliz?" masculló, tocándose la cabeza.

Volvió a echar un vistazo sobre la nueva, pero ya no estaba hablando con Robin. Bufó cuando sonó el timbre y fue hacia su salón. Lo hizo con paso lento y relajado, mientras sostenía su mochila y su preciado balón. Sonrió a los chicos y chicas que le saludaban e hizo contacto visual con ningún profesor. " _Perfil bajo, Regina"_ era su lema.

Entró al aula y dejó de respirar, por un instante, cuando la vio allí. _"¡Gracias Dios, Odín, Buda, Ala, Elvis y lo que sea!"_ pensó y con su típica mueca burlona se sentó en la parte de atrás. Ventaja de ser una de las chicas más altas.

Robin ya le estaba esperando.

Fue directa al grano.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

Robin la miro extrañado y antes de poder responder la profesora ya había entrado por la puerta y llamado al orden.

Su pregunta fue respondida momentos después, cuando los nuevos se presentaron.

Emma Swan…

Sonrió y saboreó el nombre. Nunca lo iba a olvidar.

* * *

Ya había pasado un mes desde su llegada y Emma ya se sentía como en casa en la nueva escuela.

Si bien seguía hablando con sus viejos amigos, sus nuevos amigos la mantenían ocupada y la hacían sentir una más del clan.

Estaba sentada en la mesa habitual de los recreos y a su alrededor estaba el grupo al completo. Los observó.

Robin, con su castaño cabello perfectamente peinado reía a carcajadas de algún chiste que David Nolan le decía. Este último era alto, rubio y todo un sabelotodo. Puros 100 y no hacía tarea, ella se preguntaba como lo hacía. Al lado de David estaba Mary Margaret Blanchard quien, con su corte pixie, negaba ante alguna locura que Ruby Lucas planeaba, mientras sostenía la mano de Belle French, su mejor amiga.

Siguió paseando la vista por la mesa. Henry Mills hacia la tarea apresuradamente junto a su hermana Zelena. Y Elsa Cold se encontraba recostada contra la mesa escuchando lo que Anna Summers le susurraba al oído. Había aprendido que esos momentos eran íntimos entre las amigas.

Suspiró. Faltaba Regina Mills.

Ella le decía Gina y nadie más podía decirle así. Gina fingía molestarse, pero sabía que no le importaba que ella le llamara así.

Gina, su Regina, con su corto y rizado cabello negro, ojos brillantes y sonrisa burlona era un torbellino que destilaba coquetería y se reía de todo. No había momento de seriedad al lado de su Gina.

Ese día la hermana de los Mills había faltado por haber contraído varicela. Se dio la tarea de llamarla todos los días.

Se preocupaba por su amiga y esa no sería la última vez que lo hiciera.

 **2014**

Segundo semestre del penúltimo año.

Emma Swan soltó su mochila y se sentó junto a Ruby, quien le sonrió. No había visto a Regina en la mañana, pero ya la vería en el almuerzo o al menos trataría de verla. En realidad era raro que viera a Regina por más de media hora a no ser que compartieran clases.

Regina o siempre llegaba tarde, o se iba a jugar Rugby o a fumar detrás de las gradas o simplemente desaparecía desde que sonaba el timbre de salida.

"¡Regina tuvo un accidente!" esta fue Belle, quien venía corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su corazón empezó a apretarse. Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

"¿¡Qué?!" chilló Ruby, parándose de su asiento.

Ella simplemente no reaccionó.

"Henry y Zelena van camino al hospital… yo estaba con ellos cuando Cora llamó a Zelena."

Escuchaba cada palabra como si estuviese sumergida en el agua. No podía creerlo.

Gina, su Regina y su peor pesadilla juntas.

Esta fue la última vez que supo de su amiga de cabello rizado, antes de desmayarse.

 **BUENO. ¿Qué opinan? ¡Déjenmelo saber!**

 **Un abrazo, F. Valmont.**


	2. 2022

**¡Hola! Es lunes y la dieta lo sabe. Ok no.**

 **Me prometí que subiría un nuevo capítulo el jueves porque tengo cosas que hacer en la universidad… Pero como las cosas de la universidad me parecen aburridas y difíciles solo me queda esto. Ya iré a hacer tarea. Pero adelantare este capítulo.**

 **¡Recuerden! Este fic es 50% ficción y 50% realidad. Los pensamientos están en cursiva. Recuerden OUAT no me pertenece, pero la trama es experiencia propia y también inventada. Sin más… ¡Disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 2: 2022**

Regina Mills entró al campo de Rugby de su vieja escuela, en Storybrooke, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, ya habitual en ella, como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste de su vida. Con esta mueca dejaba claro que no le tenía miedo a alguien e incluso, a su pesar, destilaba cierta superioridad. Era un truco que había aprendido a muy corta edad de una de sus películas favoritas.

El campo estaba prácticamente desierto a excepción de Robin, quien le dirigió una mirada burlona desde que la vio llegar.

Caminó con paso seguro hasta llegar donde su mejor amigo, quien la estrechó en sus brazos.

"¡Mi Gina! ¡Qué falta me hacías!" dijo, dramáticamente el hombre.

"¡Por Dios, Robin! ¡Suéltame! ¡Qué loca estás!" dijo, la morena.

"¡Oh cállate, idiota!" replicó, Robin soltándola.

Se sentaron en las gradas sin borrar las sonrisas. La vida les sonreía, por lo menos a Robin.

Habían estudiado Derecho, Robin por vocación, Regina por Cora, quien se lo había sugerido, a falta de saber que iba a estudiar. La complació porque su madre junto con su padre y hermanos, lo era todo y sentía que se lo debía.

Así que, habían partido a New York y 4 años más tarde, Robin volvía a su ciudad natal, mientras Regina tomaba sus ahorros y su mochila.

Durante 3 años había desaparecido para casi todo Storybrooke, menos para sus mejores amigos, Robin, David, Belle y Daniel y para su familia. Se había divertido. El Derecho la había aburrido demasiado y desde que terminó la carrera tomó el primer vuelo a Australia.

Allí hizo lo que siempre quiso hacer. Si antes era libre, ahora lo era más.

Desde el accidente había engordado por la ansiedad y la depresión que le había entrado desde que supo que tenía que usar silla de ruedas hasta que le operaran los ligamentos de su rodilla derecha. No podía volver al gimnasio, ni a las prácticas de rugby y natación.

Por suerte, después de 7 meses, todo salió como debía y se dedicó a volver a la misma Regina de siempre, pero más fuerte. Adelgazó, no por la gente, no por su familia, ni siquiera por Emma, en quien pensaba 25/7, sino por ella.

En cuanto llegó a Australia se fue a un estudio de tatuajes y se tatuó la espalda, algo que quería hacer desde que tenía memoria. 3 años después tenía la pantorrilla, ambos hombros, un brazo y la espalda tatuada y no estaba muy satisfecha.

En Australia, además de tatuarse, se había dedicado a conocer y a escribir todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza y le ocurría. Fue a Perth, Brisbane, Sydney y Canberra. Jugó su deporte preferido, anduvo museos, hizo amigos, fue a fiestas y consiguió trabajo en una revista de viajes y cultura, que gracias a los dioses, le permite conservar el nuevo estilo de vida mochilero.

Siguió sus viajes por el mundo y no dejó de moverse alrededor del globo terráqueo, siéndole difícil a sus amigos seguirle el rastro. El Derecho pasó a ser algo del pasado, aunque esto no impedía que fuera a tribunales a observar y le respondiera dudas a Robin.

En los diferentes países a los que se le ocurría ir, tuvo muchas amantes, como intento de quitarse a Emma de la cabeza y tal vez del corazón.

Robin, mientras, había encontrado el amor en un hombre llamado Killian, y se iba a casar. Razón suficiente para que Mills volviera a casa.

"Estoy realmente feliz porque estás aquí."

"Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí."

Robin se quedó mirándola.

"Todos están aquí."

Ella despegó la vista de la grama para posarla en los ojos de su amigo.

"¿Todos?"

"Claro que todos, tu sabes que ella vive aquí."

Suspiró.

"Obv…"

"Ella te extraña" la interrumpió, Robin. "Pregunta por ti cada vez que nos vemos. Digo, no es común que una de tus grandes amigas, por no decir de las mejores, se vaya sin decir adiós, así por así e incluso no regrese."

"¿Sabe que estoy aquí?"

"Solo tu familia, Belle y yo sabemos que estas aquí… Acabas de llegar."

"Lógico."

"¿Te vas a quedar en un hotel?"

"Sí."

"Sabes que te puedes quedar nosotros. A Killian le caes muy bien."

Sonrió.

"Gracias, pero estaré bien, además es probable que pase más tiempo de casa en casa, durante el día y que solo vaya al hotel a dormir."

Robin no insistió, sabía que Regina precisaba de momentos a solas.

Se quedaron toda la tarde hablando y chismeando. Cuando llegó la hora del crepúsculo fueron a Granny's, donde se reunieron con Henry, Zelena, Marian y Roland, estos últimos hermanos de Robin.

Esa noche recordaron los viejos tiempos y se prometieron viajar todos juntos.

 **Y… ¡Aquí está el 2do Capítulo!**

 **Quiero aprovechar para agradecer un review…:**

 **Fan: ¡Hola! Me alegro de que la historia de vaya gustando. Muchísimas gracias. P.D.: Si eres la misma persona que me dejó un review en "Masturbación"… Te quiero decir que ese review me dio vida. :D Ya veré si hago mas fics Jori y en cuanto a "Yo Solo Quiero Adelgazar": Me falta inspiración para continuar, pero la terminare. David es gay (es que a veces tengo ganas de hacerlo gay, ya lo hice en otro fic), pero también encantador.**

 **¡Gente! Díganme que opinan de este… Y ¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Estás aquí

**¡Hola otra vez!**

 **Estoy lista para dejar el capítulo pero antes… ¡Recuerden! OUAT no me pertenece, de ser así habría Vikingos en la serie y Regina fuera la reina de ellos. La trama es mía. 50% Ficción, 50% Realidad.**

 **Capítulo 3: Estás Aquí.**

Emma Swan salió de su oficina, siendo arrastrada por Ruby Lucas, quien saltaba de entusiasmo.

"¡Viernes, rubia!" gritó, su amiga.

"Ya lo sé, Rubs."

Emma sonrió. Lo tenía todo y se estaba comiendo el mundo. Había ido a la Universidad de Boston junto con Ruby, su mejor amiga. Habían estudiado Arquitectura y se lo habían pasado de lo lindo.

Ahora era una prestigiosa arquitecta y a su corta edad ya había diseñado importantes edificios.

Llegó al estacionamiento y se subió a su fiel Volkswagen amarillo.

Iba cantando "Candy Shop" de 50 Cent, mientras seguía el auto de Ruby. Esto lo hacía en modo automático. Se sabía todos los caminos de memoria, aunque Storybrooke ya no era el mismo pueblo de su adolescencia.

Se dirigían a Granny's. Dobló la esquina y siguió derecho en Mifflin Street, alertando sus sentidos al pasar por la 108. Le seguía pasando, aunque había, casi, superado la partida de Regina. Esperaba ver un rastro de la morena…

La mansión seguía allí, imponente. Y casi todos sus habitantes seguían residiendo en aquella morada. Solo Cora y Henry Senior vivían allí, en cuanto Zelena iba y venía del pueblo a su antojo y Henry Junior había comprado un apartamento casi en el centro de Storybrooke, pero Regina no había vuelto y estaba casi segura de que no volvería, mas.

La esperanza no moría, esperaba ver a su vieja amiga y darle un abrazo, acompañado de un puñetazo. Tenía sus razones.

Disminuyó la velocidad al recordar cuando Regina se fue y sacudió la cabeza.

" _Tonta, Regina."_ Rodó los ojos.

Sin darse cuenta llegó al establecimiento de la abuelita de Ruby. Aparcó. Se moría de hambre.

* * *

Regina se lamió los labios al ver el pie de manzana que Granny puso en la mesa hace unos minutos.

La señora saltó de alegría al ver a los Mills y a los Hood al completo, en una de las mesas de su restaurante. Era una imagen que se daba raramente. Por esto, a petición de sus queridos muchachos, se había sentado y escuchado las anécdotas de cada uno. Cierto, veía a Robin, Henry y Roland casi diario, pero las chicas eran como una edición limitada de algún libro muy raro. Por eso, rió con cada una de las ocurrencias del clan y los alimentó, como si estos no hubiesen comido en meses.

Granny se levantó de la mesa.

"Debo seguir trabajando, muchachos."

Los gritos de: "¡No!" "¡Quédese!" "¡No se vaya, nonna!" no se hicieron esperar.

La abuelita rió, alejándose de la mesa.

"Si me llevo de ustedes no trabajaría, eh." Replicó desapareciendo por la puerta de su oficina.

Todos soltaron risitas y siguieron comiendo el pie, cortesía de la casa.

Regina estaba radiante. Comía su postre favorito, acompañada de una buena cantidad de gente que quería. De repente todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Acababa de comerse el último trozo de su pedazo de pastel, cuando la vio. Ella entraba por la puerta acompañada de Ruby, quien traía su típico entusiasmo.

Trató, pero sus ojos no se despegaban de la belleza rubia. Era ella, lo sabía. La reconocería aunque estuviese disfrazada.

Había cambiado un montón, justo como ella. Si cuando tenía 12 años era la niña más linda del mundo, ahora era la mujer más preciosa. Una auténtica reina.

Su cabello rubio, antes corto, había crecido. También ella, estaba más alta, mas esbelta. Usaba maquillaje y hacia, que el vestido que llevaba puesto, fuera el más lindo del mundo.

Coño, que seguía enamorada. Pero no era hora de darse cuenta de eso. Ya lo sabía y por más que lo escondiera, el sentimiento seguía allí.

* * *

Emma entró con Ruby al restaurante riéndose del chisme de la oficina que su amiga le acababa de contar, cuando se quedó paralizada.

Regina Mills estaba allí. Estaba allí y la observaba.

Las pupilas de Emma se dilataron, al igual que las de Regina. Estaba allí y estaba cambiada.

" _Obvio, como no cambiar."_ Pensó.

Llevaba el pelo más largo y recogido. Traje caro. No cambiaba la expresión y la sonrisa jovial, de quien acaba de hacer una travesura. Sus ojos brillando, como si hubiese recibido el mejor regalo de su vida. Estaba sentada y la miraba con expresión perpleja y a la vez alegre.

No esperaban verse. Punto.

Al menos Emma no esperaba verla allí en Storybrooke. Regina no esperaba verla ese día y en Granny's.

Frunció el ceño levemente. Al parecer casi todos sabían que ella estaba, pues Elsa, Anna, Killian, David, Mary M. y Belle se habían integrado al grupo Mills/Hood.

A su lado, Ruby chilla, sacándola de su embelesamiento, pero se queda allí parada.

Se queda allí viendo como Ruby se tiraba encima de Regina y Belle, quienes ríen. Ruby extrañaba a Regina, aunque no lo dijera. Pero lo sabía.

Se acercó lentamente a la mesa. Había jurado darle un buen puñetazo a Regina, pero no tenía ganas.

Al ver como Emma se acercaba lentamente, se levantó como un resorte.

"Swan."

"Regina."

Hablaron al mismo. Regina soltó una carcajada nerviosa, ella se quedó seria.

La morena espero a que hablara de nuevo. ¡Dios! ¡Que casi olvida la melodiosa y suave voz de Emma!

"Estás aquí…" fue lo único que dijo la rubia.

Asintió, esperando más palabras pero estas no llegaron. Emma miraba en otra dirección, con el rostro inexpresivo.

Regina hizo una mueca, al puro estilo Ragnar Lothbrok. (N/A: ¡Búsquenlo! ¡Es un genio!). Ya se recordaba porque se había ido del pueblo. Se comportaba como una idiota frente a Emma. ¡Vamos, que ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos!

Por lo menos no la ignoraba, bueno, no del todo, pero sabía que la rubia estaba enojada con ella. Se lo merecía. Trató de tomar la mano de la rubia, pero esta, disimuladamente la esquivó.

" _Me lo merezco."_

Regina tomó una silla y la puso a un costado de la mesa.

"Siéntate, por favor" susurró, casi rogando.

Emma no se hizo rogar y trato de disimular, con su cabello, el sonrojo ante el gesto caballeroso de Regina. Nunca nadie había hecho esto por ella.

Soltó un: "Gracias" de manera fría, tomando un menú.

La morena asintió y tomó otra silla, juntándola lo más que pudo con la de su rubia favorita (había conocido miles y ninguna como su Emma).

Emma suspiró. ¿Quién entendía a Regina? Primero, había tratado de contactarla y cada vez que visitaba New York, Regina simplemente desaparecía. Sabía que huía de ella. Y ahora, que estaba aquí se acercaba a ella, como si fuese el tesoro más valioso del mundo.

Sabía que Regina se había convertido en una fuckgirl. Era obvio. Regina tenía el encanto y el carisma necesario, también tenía la belleza y una personalidad atrayente. Más no quería saber las aventuras de la morena y le era indiferente la actitud playboy que tenía. Pero… eso no significaba que no se preocupara por la morena.

"¿Dónde fuiste?" le preguntó, mirándose la uñas, con gesto indiferente.

Regina sonrió tristemente.

" _Hui de ti_ ", pensó.

"Fui a la Universidad en Ne…"

"Eso ya lo sé, tonta" dijo Emma, suavemente rodando los ojos. "Trate de visitarte, pero nunca estabas"

La miro a los ojos.

Regina lo sabía perfectamente. Cada vez que la rubia llamaba a Robin diciendo que iría a New York a visitarlos, ella se esfumaba a cualquier otro barrio, a otra ciudad, a otro estado u otro país.

"Hablo de donde fuiste después"

"Fui a Australia."

Emma levantó sus cejas. Eso era nuevo.

"Luego me fui a Brazil" continuo Regina, "y seguí andando por ahí, hasta que Robin me llamo diciendo que se casaba y aquí estoy."

Emma se sorprendió. Pensaba que Regina vivía en Australia.

"¿Estás mochileando?"

"Sí, más o menos."

Le había llamado la atención. Miro a Regina interrogante.

"Conseguí trabajo en una revista y viajo para escribir reportajes y esas cosas…"

Hablaban susurrando y sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente pegados.

" _Vive de hotel en hotel", pensó la rubia. "Eso significa que volverá a irse. Tal vez sea mejor así."_

"¿Y tú que haces?"

"Soy arquitecta."

"Interesante" dijo Regina, con una sonrisa seductora.

Emma arrugó su nariz. Era el mismo truco que usaban los hombres cuando se acercaban a ella. No le gustó. Sabía que a Regina le gustaba andar de seductora por ahí, pero con ella no tenía que hacerlo. Antes de poder decir algo, Regina le dijo:

"¿Quisieras ir a cenar conmigo? Es solo para hablar de los viejos tiempos"

La observó mejor. Sus ojos seguían brillando, pero ya no tenía la sonrisa seductora, sino una sonrisa un tanto cansada. Toda su expresión era humildad.

"Ya veremos, tonta"

"¡No soy tonta!" volvía a ser la Regina del 2009.

"Sí lo eres y lo sabes"

Regina soltó una carcajada. La noche había caído sobre Storybrooke y la luna brillaba más que nunca. Emma no le habló sobre la carta.

 **¿Y? ¿Qué opinan?**


	4. 2015 & Recuerdos

**¡Buenas tardes! Hola, hola. Aquí otro nuevo capítulo.**

 **OUAT no me pertenece. La trama sí. Si OUAT fuera mío, SwanQueen fuera endgame.**

 **P.D.: Regina en este fic me recuerda tanto a Jess de Gilmore Girls, pero también a Sebastian Valmont… No sé…**

 **Capitulo 4: 2015**

 _ **Querida Emma:**_

 _ **Ya sé que este año no estuve muy presente y que solo nos vimos unas 3 veces, pero te lo tengo que decir de alguna manera u otra, antes de graduarnos.**_

 _ **¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Segura que no, pero yo sí. Nítidamente.**_

 _ **Recuerdo tu cabello rubio, recuerdo tu hermosa sonrisa, recuerdo tus ojos, llenos de brillo y alegría. Sí, recuerdo y prefiero recordarte así: Feliz. También recuerdo mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora cada vez que te veía. Cada vez que te veo, me atrevo a corregir.**_

 _ **Dios, recuerdo las ganas de verte reír por alguna payasada mía, y no me siento satisfecha a pesar de que una vez te hice llorar de la risa. No sé si has captado, pero tardé un buen rato en darme cuenta. Al principio, no lo sentía, pero estaba allí y me golpeo como si fuese un rayo. Y al final me resigné y lo acepté. Y también lloré como un bebé. Que nadie se entere por favor, ya la humillación es bastante.**_

 _ **Sé que me has visto salir con varias chicas, lo sé. Y no, no es para darte celos, si te lo preguntas. Es para ver si te podía/ puedo olvidar (Es que estoy decidida) y nada parece funcionar. Estas tatuada en mi corazón. Mi mente dice no, mi corazón grita sí. Lo sé, es un cliché.**_

 _ **Te quería decir nada, porque no quiero perder tu dulce amistad y porque, aunque no quiero que me odies, prefiere a que lo hagas a que me olvides, pero sé que no te olvidaras de mí, soy como Billy el Niño o Stephen King, que sé yo. Bueno, el punto es que al final decidí escribirte, ya que David lo sugirió.**_

 _ **A estas alturas estaré lejos, bastante lejos de Storybrooke. Prefiero, si me tienes misericordia, que quemes esta carta y que te olvides del contenido por si algún día te vuelvo a ver.**_

 _ **Sé que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos y es razón suficiente para marcharme. Te iba a dejar una lista de canciones que he querido dedicarte pero no lo haré. No es buena idea.**_

 _ **Espero verte pronto, tal vez en otra vida, mi amor.**_

 _ **Te ama con toda su alma, Regina Mills (Gina)**_

Regina dobló la carta y la metió en un sobre con el nombre de Emma al frente. Se alisó el vestido. El baile de graduación iba a empezar en cualquier momento.

Tomó el sobre, las entradas del baile y sus maletas. Le dio un último vistazo a su habitación y se permitió dejar escapar una lágrima. Su madre entró con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero también tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas de los ojos de su primer amor y la abrazó. Se despidió con un "Nos vemos en unas semanas, ma."

Cuando llegó a la escuela, pudo escuchar la música de lejos. Miró a su hermana, que esa noche era su cita. Se encontraba preciosa. El vestido verde ceñido al cuerpo le quedaba como un guante y ese maquillaje era precioso.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Zelena.

"Sí…"

Estaba lista para morir. Claro que sí.

Entraron al polideportivo de la escuela y localizaron rápidamente a Mary Margaret, David y Robin, que bailaban al son de "Hot N' Cold."

"Dejare la carta y me iré…" le susurró a Zelena.

"Ok…" respondió sorprendida. "Estás a tiempo de quedarte."

"Nah… Tu sabes que soy una cobarde."

Zelena rodó los ojos.

"Estoy consciente, hermanita."

Regina le sacó la lengua.

"Te adoro."

"Y yo a ti."

Se abrazaron. No vería a Zelena hasta Navidad, cuando toda la familia viajaría a Toronto a ver a Henry y a ella. Pero juraron que hablarían por teléfono todos los días. Esta promesa nunca se rompió.

"Ahora… ¿Cuál es el bolso de Emma?" preguntó Zelena.

Fruncieron el ceño, hasta que vieron como la rubia dejaba un pequeño bolso encima de una de las mesas y era sacada a bailar por Henry. Se detuvo a verla. Parecía toda una diosa. Ese vestido azul combinaba con sus bellísimos ojos.

Sonrieron.

" _Niño genio."_ Agradeció internamente a Henry.

Cuidando que nadie viera, Regina metió el sobre en la cartera de la rubia. Con suerte no la descubriría hasta el final de la noche. Observó a todos sus amigos, dio media vuelta y se fue. Un auto negro la esperaba afuera. Tenía que llegar al aeropuerto. Nueva York le esperaba.

Más tarde se enteraría que había ganado como reina del baile.

* * *

2022

Emma puso sus llaves en su recibidor y se quitó los tacones a puntapié. Sonrió ligeramente. Había vuelto a ver a su Gina e incluso, en lo que ella piensa fue un ataque de locura, había aceptado al día siguiente para cenar con ella.

Se desvistió quedando en ropa interior y abrió su cajón preferido. Allí estaba la carta. Una carta que en sus momentos la había hecho llorar a rabiar.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando la había encontrado. Era el final del baile y para su sorpresa ella y Regina habían ganado como Reinas del Baile, pero Regina nunca había aparecido, a pesar de haberla visto en un momento de la noche bebiendo junto a su hermana, por lo que bailó con Zelena y Henry, quienes fueron, sencillamente muy dulces con ella, como siempre. Luego se había ido a casa y su sorpresa fue grande al ver un sobre con su nombre. Había suspirado y roto el sobre para descubrir la carta. La dichosa/maldita carta.

Recordaba haberse puesto de los nervios y salir a casa de los Mills como alma que lleva el diablo. Zelena y Henry no habían llegado, pero Cora y Henry Senior habían sido muy amables y le habían explicado que Regina se había ido a Nueva York, porque se le antojaba ir y tal vez explorar los alrededores. Lo que no sabía era que Cora sabía que Regina se moría por una chica, aunque no estaba segura si era Emma.

También recordaba el bellísimo traje que Regina tenia puesto. Saco azul brillante, al igual que el pantalón. Le sentaba de maravilla. La camisa era negra al igual que los zapatos. Recordaba haberse ido a casa cabizbaja.

Tomó la carta y la olió. Quedaba algún rastro del dulce olor de Regina. Esa carta tal vez no tendría sentido ahora, pero a veces le traía alegría. La volvió a poner en su sitio.

Entró al baño y mientras la tina se llenaba, buscó su libreta de dibujos y lápiz. Su inspiración había llegado. Se sumergió en la tina y al cabo de una hora ya tenía un dibujo de Regina sentada encima de la luna con un balón de rugby en las manos y una expresión soñadora.

Eso no significaba que no seguía enojada con la morena. Se la pondría en Pekín.

 **Y… eso es todo.**

 **Gracias a mi gente, sí mi gente, por los reviews. Gracias, gracias. Me levantan el ánimo, cuando estoy un poco triste, pero no por mucho tiempo, me miro al espejo y digo que cabrona tan guapa soy...ok ya.**

 **No, en serio, ¡GRACIAS! Abrazos para toda/os.**


	5. My Faux Finish

**¡Es jueves! Y toca capítulo.**

 **OUAT no me pertenece, la trama sí. El pequeño discurso de Regina está inspirado en el monologo de Alfie en la película "Alfie". Recomiendo que escuchen "Old Habits Die Hard" de Mick Jagger mientras leen.**

 **Capítulo 5: My Faux Finish**

Cuando Emma entró al bar del Holiday Inn de Storybrooke se llevó una desagradable sorpresa.

Una silla pasó volando cerca de ella y las pocas personas que estaban allí vitoreaban. Una pelea. Y Regina recibía casi todos los golpes, mientras provocaba a la mujer asiática que la golpeaba.

"¡En la cara no, idiota!" gritó Regina con una pequeña sonrisa burlona. "¡Venga! Desahógate.

Le atestaron un buen golpe en el abdomen dejándola sin aire por un momento, pero se levantó con la misma expresión. Su camisa antes totalmente blanca, tenía manchas rojas.

"¡Vamos!"

Pero la mujer parecía no querer pegarle más y tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

" _Pero… ¿Qué está pasando?"_ pensó.

Antes de poder pestañear y pensar algo más, Regina le dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo caer a la asiática y dejarla allí. No estaba noqueada, pero no se levantó y no dejaba de llorar. Regina se sentó al lado de la mujer con expresión triste.

Emma no se movió de su sitio y las personas que estaban allí se fueron al ver la pelea terminada, incluido el bartender que parecía cabreado. El bar se había quedado sin gente a excepción de Regina, la mujer asiática, otra mujer que parecía asustada y ella.

No podía despegar la vista de la morena. La nariz le sangraba, al igual que una de sus cejas. Su camisa estaba rota en uno de sus hombros, dejando entrever uno de sus tatuajes.

"Yo sé lo que es estar enojada, Mulan…" oyó como decía Regina. "Pero no hay necesidad de llegar a esto… Pídele perdón, por favor."

Se refería a la castaña que estaba allí, muy asustada.

Regina suspiró dándole una mirada de perdón a la chica asustada y se levantó recogiendo el blazer de su traje, encontrándose con la mirada perpleja de Emma.

Mills bajó la mirada y la cabeza avergonzada y se acercó a la rubia. Emma entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza al tiempo que tomaba el mentón de Regina, y levantaba su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Sí, exacto. Regina rehuyó su mirada.

Suspiró y tomó la mano de Mills mientras salían del bar y avanzaban por el tranquilo y desierto lobby, llegando a uno de los baños.

Vacío. Y eso estaba más que genial.

Separó sus manos.

"Quédate ahí, eh, que te conozco." Le ordenó a Regina, que en ese momento se dignó a darle una mirada triste, ante el comentario.

No le dio tiempo a responder y fue a buscar un botiquín. Cuando volvió Regina parecía una estatua. Se acercó a la morena que, estaba apoyada de uno de los lavamanos, y posó una de sus manos una de las mejillas mientras su otra mano volaba al abdomen de la morena.

"Hola" habló por fin Regina.

La ignoró.

"Así que ahora te dedicas a ir por ahí peleando a lo The Rock, ¿eh?"

Regina soltó una carcajada que se apagó al ver la expresión seria de Emma. La rubia negó, por centésima vez en esa noche, con la cabeza y abrió la camisa de Regina, quien sintió como una buena cantidad de sangre se alojaba en su cabeza. Se atrevió a murmurar en tono coqueto y burlón:

"¿Qué te parece si vamos mi habitación?"

Emma se sonrojo violentamente y enfoco su mirada en la expresión burlona de Regina.

"¡Ha! ¿Así te comportas con todas, Regina Mills?"

Apenada, Regina mordió su labio. No se atrevió a decir algo más, en lo que Emma curaba sus heridas. Un silencio un tanto incomodo se formó.

* * *

Luego de que Emma desinfectara y vendara las heridas, ambas se dirigieron al auto de la rubia, quien sugirió ir a un restaurante a las afueras del pueblo. Regina se dejó llevar, cualquier cosa que su rubia favorita dijera o sugiriera iba a ser hecho.

En todo el camino Emma se mantuvo seria, pero había dejado que Regina tomara una de sus manos y jugara con sus dedos.

En cuanto llegaron al restaurante, Regina dejó ir la mano de la rubia a regañadientes. El lugar era acogedor. Eligieron una mesa con vista al bosque y al lago donde la gran luna llena se reflejaba cual espejo.

Demonios, que era romántico todo el asunto, pero Regina no se permitió pensar en eso. Emma no la quería de esa manera, eso estaba más claro que el agua.

"No me has respondido… ¿Desde cuándo andas peleando en bares?" rompió el silencio, la rubia, quien todavía seguía estando seria.

Regina tragó en seco.

"No es algo que haga a menudo."

"Es decir que si lo has hecho y lo haces."

"Bueno…"

"Hay gente que ha muerto de esa manera, Regina, es una manera pendeja de morir, lo sé, pero incluso hay gente que ha muerto por un estacionamiento, quien te dice que no morirás por una pelea, ¿eh?"

"No es…"

"Y no es que importe mucho, Regina, pero hay gente que te quiere muchísimo en este pueblo…"

"No es para tanto, Emmy" dijo cogiendo una papa de su plato.

Ya habían traído su comida.

"¿¡Que no es para tanto?!" La rubia la miraba enfadada.

"Claro." Dijo Regina calmadamente. "Me moriré tarde o temprano. Al igual que tú, al igual que todo el mundo. Yo no le tengo miedo a la muerte. No me quiero morir tan pronto, pero tampoco es que vaya a dejar atrás muchas cosas.

Emma frunció el ceño.

Regina continuó, posando la vista en el lago:

"¿Qué tengo? Una familia que adoro pero que casi no veo, buenos amigos, un trabajo genial, viajes y estoy soltera. Libre como el viento. Dependo de nadie y nadie depende de mí. Mi vida es mía y seguirá así por un buen tiempo o para siempre. Yo misma me he encargado de eso, ¿sabes?" Hizo una pausa y observó a la mujer que tenía enfrente, para luego volver su vista al lago. "Les advierto a las mujeres desde el principio, digo que no tendré compromisos y que nunca me casaré. Sé que tal vez estés pensando que soy una inmadura y que no valgo la pena. Y es verdad. Tienes la razón. Ni siquiera tengo paz mental y si no tienes eso, tienes nada. No he sido lo suficientemente agradecida con alguna mujer, ni contigo e incluso ni con mi madre. Así que… Si muero hoy, moriré de una manera heroica y no en vano, aunque me siga preguntando de que va todo esto. Al menos para ver si me voy al Valhalla." Dijo esto último con una pequeña sonrisa divertida. "Por eso me fui, para vivir como yo sé, porque me jodía quedarme aquí, me sigue jodiendo y sé que es egoísta, lo sé…"

Emma no le devolvió la sonrisa. _"Mentirosa, te va a crecer la nariz."_ Pensó.

"Solo quería decirte eso. Y también quiero pedirte perdón por irme así." Finalizó humildemente.

La rubia dijo nada y Regina suspiró antes de llevarse el tenedor a la boca.

"Y yo que pensaba que eras un poco tonta, Regina Mills, no idiota."

 **Valhalla: Es un salón en Asgard, perteneciente a Odin, al cual los vikingos muertos por combate o por actos heroicos van acompañados de hermosas mujeres vírgenes, llamadas Valkirias. Regina se refiere a él a causa de estas mujeres.**

 **Ya casi se acaba este fic y es posible que haga una segunda parte. No está confirmado.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**


	6. Mi Reina

**¡Nuevo capítulo! Sí, lo sé con un día de atraso, pero aquí está.**

 **OUAT no me pertenece. La trama sí. No vaya a ser que me censuren el capítulo.**

 **Bueno, bueno… ¡A leer!**

 **P.D.: Este SÍ, es el último capítulo, que creo que ustedes pensaban que el anterior era el final.**

 **Capítulo 6: Mi Reina**

Emma recordaba perfectamente el accidente de Regina en el 2014. Recordaba el susto que se había dado, recordaba la angustia, la tristeza y el dolor. Recordaba la imagen mental de ella llorando la muerte de Regina, pero también recordaba el alivio de verla viva y el arrepentimiento de no haberse acercado a ella lo suficiente, después de este evento, por miedo al rechazo. Ahora la tenía en frente y no podía ser más idiota.

"Y yo que pensaba que eras un poco tonta, Regina Mills, no idiota."

Regina dejó caer el tenedor.

"¿Qué?"

"Que eres una imbécil." Levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta.

"Eh, ¿Qué haces?" dijo Regina al ver que se levantaba.

"Me voy, Mills." Se levantó.

Regina se levantó rápidamente, dejando un dinero en la mesa suficiente para pagar la cuenta y gritándole al camarero: "¡Deje dinero, quédate con el cambio!"

Corrió detrás de Emma que ya llegaba al escarabajo amarillo.

"No me dejes." Dijo, impidiendo que Emma se subiera al auto, e incluso que lo abriera.

"Quítate, Regina, tengo frio y quiero irme a casa."

Regina se quitó el abrigo que llevaba puesto y se lo puso a Emma, atrapándola en una especie de abrazo. Emma hizo el amago de quitárselo, pero Regina se lo impidió, tomando una de las manos de la rubia.

"Por favor" dijo Regina bajito, "Quédate aquí, quédate conmigo."

Emma sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, pero no iba a ceder tan fácil.

"Regina…"

"Por favor, mujer." Regina la miró a los ojos.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía y confirmó, con temor, que quería comérsela a besos. Continuó: "No hay una noche en la que no sueñe contigo, siempre sueño contigo, incluso cuando tomo siestas."

"¿Y?"

"¿Cómo que "y"?"

"¿Qué significa, Regina?" dijo rodando los ojos.

"Significa que tienes mi corazón. Que siempre lo has tenido. Y que yo, de alguna manera, tengo tu corazón, y este me pertenece."

Emma bufó y trató de despegar las manos de Regina de su cuerpo.

"Por favor…"

"Aún tengo la carta" murmuró Emma, haciéndole callar.

Regina se tensó, sintió como la sangre llegaba a su rostro, soltando a Emma. Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y temblaba ligeramente. A los ojos de Emma, se veía como una pequeña niña. Trató de hablar pero temía que su voz sonara quebrada. En cualquier momento, se tiraría por el mirador. Emma no dejaba de observarla, sorprendida por el cambio de actitud de la morena. Regina parecía una estatua, en todos los aspectos y eso asustaba.

"Esa carta me da al…"

"Te pedí, que por favor, la quemaras, pero no tienes la misericordia que pensaba." Dijo Regina fríamente.

"No la iba a quemar, idiota. Ahora, Regina me voy, así no seré un obstáculo para que sigas fiesteando por ahí."

Regina la miró y en ese momento quiso que no lo hiciera.

"¡No es justo, mujer!" dijo sin perder el tono de frialdad.

"Justo no es, grandísima idiota, que te vayas después de que me dejaras esa carta. Eso no es justo." Dijo apunto de gritar. "Tú no sabes lo que sentía en ese tiempo. ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que pienso ahora y tampoco me das la oportunidad de decírtelo, solo has hablado de ti! ¡Encima te enfadas por que conserve la carta, por Dios, Regina!"

"Tú no me amas, joder."

"Entonces, tonta, ¿Qué coño fue eso de que tienes mi corazón? ¿Eh? ¡Porque ni siquiera te lo he dado!"

"Pues bien, porque no te conviene quedarte conmigo. No te puedes conformar conmigo."

Emma chilló del coraje.

"Pues me conformo con quien se me da la gana y me conformo contigo si quiero, Regina. No me puedes decir que hacer o que no."

"Eso no tiene sentido, Emma." Dijo calmadamente y por fin moviéndose.

"Para mí sí lo tiene."

"No…"

"¿Es que no te das cuenta? Trate de encontrarte y nunca apareciste. No puedes pretender venir aquí y pensar que volare a tus brazos. Has cambiado mucho y yo también." Dijo más calmada.

"Pero…"

"Pero nada. Si estoy aquí contigo es porque te adoro, pero también estoy un poco dolida porque te fuiste sin más. Ni siquiera preguntaste si quería irme contigo."

"No te iba a obligar a que abandonaras tu sueño de diseñar esas casas…"

"Diseñar casas se puede hacer desde cualquier lugar del mundo, Regina. Solo te iba a pedir 4 años para hacer mi carrera y lo hubieras esperado porque también ibas a estar estudiando."

"Pero…"

"Y volvemos con el "pero". No hay pero que valga, Gina."

"No tengo nada que ofrecerte, Emma. No tenía nada en ese tiempo y no lo tengo ahora." Se sentó en el pavimento y la miró desde abajo. "Solo soy una mujer muy enamorada de ti, una simple mujer. Lo único que hago es explorar el mundo, ya. No más. No soy la gran cosa, no soy tan buena, para una reina como tú. Pero te puedo asegurar que puedo ser tu amiga y que el tipo o la tipa que se quede contigo será la persona más feliz del universo, como yo lo soy cada vez que sueño contigo. Sé muy bien que me iré pronto, talvez en una semana o menos, pero siempre me puedes llamar y yo volveré a ti tan rápido como pueda y te abrazaré y acariciaré tu sedoso cabello con mis horribles manos." Bajó la cabeza, dejando derramar algunas lágrimas. "Así que, si quieres ódiame… Pero no me olvides, porque ya no consigo no pensar en ti."

Emma se arrodilló junta a ella, tomándola del mentón, levantó su cabeza.

Y la besó.

Un beso que ambas ansiaban. Un beso que ambas necesitaban. Un beso, que para Regina era la señal de sentar cabeza y luchar por algo que anhelaba.

Se separaron. Regina a regañadientes y Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Vas a tener que esforzarte muchísimo, Regina."

"Sí, mi reina."

 **Y aquí el final.**

 **Habrá una continuación de este fic. Lo sé, puedo olerlo. Como sea, gracias a todos por leer y por dejar review. Pendiente, eh, que esa continuación va porque va.**


End file.
